SECRETOS PARA MANTENER EN SECRETO UN SECRETO
by saranya.x
Summary: Para mantener en secreto un secreto, nada mejor que los consejos de una experta.


**Disclaimer: Garantizo, aunque sin el pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, que no me enriquezco con la utilización de estos personajes, Mulder y Scully pertenece a la 20th Century Fox y a su creador Chris Carter, ellos son los únicos que tienen derecho a convertirlos en simples objetos de lucro.**

SECRETOS PARA MANTENER EN SECRETO UN SECRETO

Quizá no soy la más apropiada para dar estos consejos. No soy persona muy transparente pues habitualmente tengo mucho control sobre todo lo que hago, pienso y expreso, pero finalmente he caído y sucumbido a la tentación de revelar la verdad, sólo que después de muchos años.

Antes de todo hay que decir que para una persona de mis características lo peor que me pudo pasar fue darle pie en mi corazón y en mi alma para que se generara un algo que debiera permanecer oculto, ya fuera por conveniencia y deber laboral, porque por mucho tiempo pensé que expresarlo era exponerme a la mayor humillación de mi existencia al no encontrar en el otro sentimientos recíprocos, al parecerme lo más carente de cientificidad que me hubiera pasado en la vida, en fin...

Y a pesar del ímpetu de lo que sentía luché contra aquellos sentimientos y perdí en mi lucha. Cuando no me quedaba otra alternativa que aceptarlos, cuando a pesar de todas mis argumentaciones mentales de carácter racional no pude menos que admitir que simplemente, eran, allí estaban y no iban a cambiar o a modificarse, no tuve más remedio que ocultarlos.

Y con el paso de los años, gané maestría en ello, por eso me animo a dar consejos ahora, porque a pesar de no ser lo más recomendable, entiendo que muchas mujeres nos enfrentamos a la necesidad, a la obligación, al imperativo social muchas veces, de ocultar lo que sentimos.

Mis técnicas han sido resumidas para mayor comprensión de las lectoras, pero si les parecen útiles y viables, de pronto me animo a escribir el libro.

El primer paso es manejar la respiración. Los jadeos entrecortados cuando hay cercanías fortuitas e inoportunas quedan descartados en las horas de oficina y pospuestos para las noches de remembranza. Los suspiros se pueden dar – si así no fuera quizá desfallecerías – pero siempre a espaldas del susodicho y si por algún acaso del destino de todos modos eres detectada, tendrás a la mano frases como "Por fin aire puro", o "que sofocante es esta oficina", las cuales despistarán, absolutamente, al enemigo.

El segundo paso es modular la voz al punto de sacarla del cuerpo sin variaciones que revelen tu sentir. Este es de los asuntos más difíciles de lograr, sobre todo si con el paso de los años te conocen mucho y has perdido credibilidad con cada momento en que has repetido "Estoy Bien..." (Consejo adicional, tratar de no perder la credibilidad en este sentido). Para lograrlo debes evitar fijar tu pensamiento en su manzana de Adán – que de seguro ondea de forma perturbadora -, en sus manos – con la idea de lo que podrían hacer o tocar y hacerte sentir -, o en su boca – alerta roja si la lengua asoma por sus labios, debes alejar la mirada porque estarás a punto de perder el control - , o de la porción de nuca que asoma gracias a su corbata desanudada – porque no podrías evitar pensar en lo que sería morderla-. Si fijas tu vista en otra parte que amable lectora, ya imaginas cual es, y no la separas de allí, ya no hay nada que hacer, ni siquiera intentes seguir estos consejos, estás tan perdida que deseas de todo corazón ser descubierta y en tal caso es mejor que no pierdas el tiempo y hables.

El tercer paso es que a pesar de tener un volcán en erupción en el pecho, por ejemplo cuando los celos te ahoguen, te puedas mostrar tranquila y serena y presentar ante el público en general una sonrisa idiota e inexpresiva. El secreto para ello está en explorar hasta el fondo tus ausentes cualidades como actriz, aprovechándote también de la estupidez masculina que les impide – en todos los casos - detectar precisamente que en ese momento te encuentras a punto de tomar tu arma y descargarla con saña en cualquier fémina que se atraviese ante su mirada. Existe también la opción desesperada de decir que vas a retocarte al baño y allí gritar con una toalla entre la boca o que en la noche te desfogues en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con tu almohada, en cuyo caso hay que recuperar rápidamente el sentido cuando el timbre del teléfono te interrumpa y debas aparentar enojo porque te han despertado a esas horas de la madrugada.

El cuarto son algunos tips variados. Llorar y mostrarle todo lo que sientes solamente cuando esté desmayado, aturdido por un virus mortal o en estado de coma. Abrazos permitidos solo en casos muy excepcionales – porque ponen a prueba la fuerza de voluntad arriesgándote en extremo – y besos solamente en la frente habiendo practicado en casa con gran disciplina el cómo no desviar el camino, acuérdate, la frente queda en la frente, no debajo de la nariz o en la base del cuello (me pasó una vez, upppss), puntos con los que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado por lo atrayentes. La técnica es como cuando en la Universidad yo estudiaba anatomía, si requieres compás y escuadra puedes usarlos, si tienes cráneo humano o muñeco inflable para practicar y mejorar la puntería tendrás más posibilidades de éxito.

Hay que tener especial cuidado en que el ocuparte de estas artes del ocultamiento no te haga indiferente a los signos que te puedan indicar lo que él siente. No te digo que seas muy optimista, pero tú si puedes interpretar como quieras sus suspiros cuando lanza lápices al techo, su lágrimas cuando estás enferma y toma tu mano pensando que estás dormida, cuando te toca y rodea con sus brazos con la excusa de enseñarte a jugar al béisbol... qué más da, finalmente tienes que conseguir insumo para fantasear en las noches de insomnio – otra importante cosa es hacerle creer que duermes sin perturbaciones – y estás en todo tu derecho.

Nota 1: Todas mis teorías han sido probabas y puestas en práctica en repetidas ocasiones, así que tienen eficacia comprobada.

Nota 2: No recibo ni admito demandas de indemnización de perjuicios por haber puesto en práctica estos consejos y que hayan fallado, su éxito depende del grado de inteligencia de la mujer y del de estupidez del hombre, lo último lo garantizo pero lo primero no.

Nota 3: Se preguntarán ustedes como caí finalmente y me delaté. Sólo diré ante ello y como último consejo, que no te expongas a quedarte dormida en su sofá cubierta con su manta, con su olor impregnándote y sabiéndole cerca. Te aseguro que despertarás habiendo olvidado todos los consejos aquí relacionados.


End file.
